


Voicemail

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Voicemail, altered voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam confronts Dean about the voicemail from Season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

Sam listened to the message again: “Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I’d either have to save you or kill you. Well, I’m giving you fair warning. I’m done trying to save you. You’re a mon…” He shut the message off just as Dean entered the motel room, then put his phone down.  
“What’s the matter, Sammy?” Dean asked, “I mean, besides the whole Lucifer thing.”  
Sam perked up. “Uh, nothing. I’m fine.”  
Dean saw the tears in his little brother’s eyes. He was obviously NOT fine.  
“Sam, you’re not fine. And if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I’ll…”  
“You’ll WHAT? Kill me? Because I’m a monster…a vampire…?”  
“What are you…”  
“How could you say that to me, Dean?” Sam demanded.  
“Say what to you?”  
“Don’t play stupid!” Sam cried and played the message on his phone.  
Dean’s face lost color as he heard the horrible words that were said, words that never and would never leave his mouth. It was his voice.  
“What is this?” He panicked.  
“It’s you…giving up on me. It’s you wanting to hunt me because I’m not your brother anymore, just a monster.”  
“Sam…”  
“Kill me, Dean.”  
“NO! I’m not going to…”  
“Fine, then I’ll do it myself!” Sam grabbed his gun and put it to his head.   
“Sam, put the gun down,” Dean pleaded.  
“Why?” Sam demanded, “You know what I did. You said it yourself, I’m a monster. I’m evil. I’m something we hunt.”  
“I never said that.”  
“Don’t lie!”  
“I’m not,” Dean said, “I know it’s my voice, but…I mean, I’m as upset to hear that as you are. I never said that.”  
“Then…how…?”  
“Someone must have manipulated the call,” Dean thought for a moment, “Zachariah…said you needed a push. Damn it! That’s not what I said at all!”  
The younger brother slowly put the gun on the dresser and approached Dean.  
“What DID you say?”  
“I told you I was sorry. That Bobby talked some sense into me and I called to apologize.”  
Sam wiped his tears.  
“I’m sorry,” Dean said, “I’m sorry that message I left didn’t get to you, and I’m sorry that you heard…THAT.”  
Sam grabbed the older brother into a bear hug.  
“So,” He began, “You don’t…actually think I’m a...Well, all those things, do you?”  
“No. You’re not a monster, you’re not evil, and I’m not going to kill you. Well…only if you keep forgetting to get pie.”  
Sam laughed, “Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
Sam picked up his phone.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Deleting something.”


End file.
